Nothing is What it Seems
by MaggyBeth
Summary: Part 4 revised, chapter 5 up. COMPLETE!!! I did it! Woohoo
1. Day One

Title: "Nothing is What it Seems"  
Author: Spooky  
Summary: If I told you it would spoil the fun. So please   
just read and review.  
Rating: PG for violence.  
  
Notes: I made up the island don't know much about what was   
around back then. If there was an ep like this in the   
second season, oops, didn't see it. If there was one in the   
first I must have missed that one. I missed a lot of them.   
Anyone wanna share some tapes?  
  
Have I mentioned that I need feedback? It is necessary in   
order for me to become a better writer so that I can   
provide you with exciting and heart wrenching stories.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Sleeping contentedly, Maeve snuggled deeper into her   
sheets. Usually she would have been up by now but her   
peaceful dreams were still calling to her. Those REM spells   
she had been practicing were starting to pay off. No more   
restless nights, just peaceful Sinbad filled ones. Right   
now all she wanted to do was lay here and dream of Sinbad's   
lips pressed against her own. In her sleep she smiled and   
sighed.   
  
All to soon she was jolted from her sleep by a loud and   
persistent knocking on her cabin door. "Are you planning on   
joining the rest of the living?!" Bryn called from the   
other side of the door. Maeve grumbled as she pushed the   
covers back and grabbed her clothes. She was never going to   
get to see how that dream ended.  
  
  
Maeve emerged from below deck to be greeted by Sinbad's   
rather perky voice calling, "Ah, she awakes!"  
  
She smiled as she sauntered over to him, getting as close   
as she dared she replied, "Can't a girl get some beauty   
sleep every now and then?" she asked.  
  
His breath caught in his throat at her proximity. "You   
don't need any beauty sleep," he whispered, his voice deep   
with passion. Their eyes locked and they dared the other to   
take the first step. Sinbad was the first to break the gaze   
and step back.  
  
As he did, a loud explosion could be heard from the other   
side of the ship and a piece of wood came flying threw the   
air at Sinbad and Maeve. "Duck!" he yelled, grabbing her   
and pushing her down. "Forouz what in the name of Allah are   
you doing?" Sinbad asked, slightly angry. "Look out the   
rope is burning!" he shouted. Several men ran to get   
buckets of water but by the time they got back the rope had   
burned to nothing.  
  
"Oops." Forouz said, putting his hand up to his mouth.  
  
"Now we have to find some place with rope. We'll never get   
the sail up now." Sinbad said, looking at his remorseful   
friend. He couldn't stop the smile from forming and soon   
the whole crew was laughing.  
  
"Forouz, what would we do without you little buddy?" Doubar   
asked, standing next to the scientist. He gave the little   
man a pat on the back and almost knocked him over.  
  
"Excuse me Captain but there is an Island not far ahead."   
Came a meek voice from behind the group.  
  
"Good work Gustaph. Lets set sail with the sails we have   
and hope we get there!" Sinbad yelled, still laughing a   
little. "We needed a little vacation time anyway." Sinbad   
said, as he patted his brother on the back. He was grinning   
from ear to ear.  
  
"Vacation time? You?" Maeve asked, her eyebrows rising. "No   
one to rescue huh?" Maeve saw right through him and she   
never missed an opportunity to tease him. The only way   
Sinbad would be taking a vacation was if no one had sent   
for his help. Most of the time they were pretty good at   
finding trouble on their own, but more times then not it   
was someone requesting their assistance.  
  
"Nope not a soul." Sinbad fired back, not missing a beat.   
Smiling, he went to bark out some orders to the other   
crewmembers.  
  
Soon the Nomad was docking in the harbor and everyone was   
filing off the ship. Strangely enough there wasn't a soul   
in sight. Beside them there were several other large ships   
but no one milling about. The island was covered with trees   
and the town couldn't be seen from the shore but not even   
the small dirt path was occupied. Cautiously the group   
walked down the path.   
  
As they drew closer to the town shouts could be heard. The   
small town was having a festival. "Looks like we arrived   
just in time." Doubar said, rubbing his stomach. "Wherever   
there is a party there is bound to be food." He laughed,   
about ready to head straight for the food table.  
  
"Not so fast big brother, we don't even know if strangers   
are allowed in on the fun." Sinbad warned, grabbing his   
brother by the shoulder to keep him back.  
  
Over hearing their conversation, an old gray haired woman   
in a long green dress walked up to the group, "Sure   
strangers are welcome. We are celebrating our good fortune.   
Forty years this island has been running and we are   
honoring our elders Come join us!" She called. "There are   
five neighboring towns on this island and we have all been   
living in relative peace. All of our elders have come   
together to celebrate. That is if they can stop talking   
about running this place and have some fun." She said,   
winking at Doubar. "Go ahead and help yourself."  
  
In the center of the town square was large tent where they   
were serving food. Table and chairs were provided so the   
partygoers could sit down and have a nice meal before they   
went back to shopping. Behind the tent was the Elder's   
building. Off to the side of the building were two roads   
filled with tents. It was like a glorified market place.   
  
As Doubar and Forouz went straight for the food, the others   
chose to do some browsing. They took the road to the right   
and were met with stands full of different kinds of beads,   
pottery, steel and clothing.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen so much stuff on display." Bryn   
breathed, fingering a peace of brown material.   
  
"They have to have ropes around here somewhere," Sinbad   
muttered to the group. However, they seemed to caught up in   
the festival.  
  
"Hey Sinbad, over here!" Maeve called. The road circled   
around and where it intersected a carnival of sorts was   
being held. "They are having sword fighting contests," she   
said, nudging him playfully in the arm.   
  
"So they are." Sinbad said, as he watched a big muscled   
blonde guy sword fighting with a smaller but well built   
brown haired man with shoulder length hair. The smaller man   
knocked the blonde haired guys sword out of his hands,   
winning the match. "Just goes to show that bigger isn't   
always better." Sinbad commented. Sinbad was about to step   
up to take the challenge when a shrill scream pierced   
through the air followed by the pounding of angry hoofs.  
  
The crew watched as the people 20 feet ahead of them   
scattered in all different directions. When the crowd   
parted they got a good view of what had broken the happy   
atmosphere of the festival.  
  
Seven horsemen rounded the corner right in front of Sinbad,   
Maeve, Bryn and Rongar. The two black riders in front held   
up a hand bow and aimed it at two old men standing   
underneath one of the tents. Before anyone could realize   
their intent, the two men fired their arrows and killed   
thee Elders instantly.  
  
Upon seeing their Elders killed, the two sword players from   
before stepped forward and tried to knock the horsemen   
down. The black riders easily avoided their swords and hit   
the men with their arrows.  
  
As the horsemen barreled towards them, they knocked over   
tents and trampled several people that were too stunned to   
move.  
  
"Looks like you found your excitement," Maeve commented, as   
she got ready to do battle.  
  
Sinbad nodded at her, a smile lifting the corners of his   
mouth. "Come on!" Sinbad yelled, he picked up a potted vase   
and threw it at the first rider, knocking him down.   
  
Sinbad turned to find something else to stop the horsemen   
with, he found another potted jar and turned around to   
throw it. He raised his arm to throw but one of the black   
riders lifted his arm also and pulled the trigger on his   
cross bow. The arrow hit him in the chest, sending him to   
the ground. He grimaced in pain. "Maeve," he croaked out   
just before losing consciousness.   
  
"SINBAD!" Maeve yelled, as she saw him fall. In   
retaliation, Maeve threw two fireballs at the next two   
riders sending them both to the ground and quickly turning   
them to dust.   
  
She immediately went over to where Sinbad had fallen. Not   
caring where she was or what was happening around her, she   
kneeled down next to him, she cradling his head in her lap.   
"Come on Sinbad, don't give up now." She whispered she   
pulled the arrow from his chest and applied pressure to the   
wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. "Come on, you   
can't die on me." She pleaded with him to come back to her.   
She gently ran her hand down the side of his face and   
cupped his cheek with her hand. She couldn't lose him.   
"Sinbad?" she cried, but even as she did she knew he was   
already gone. Tears flooded her eyes and her heart broke in   
a million pieces.   
  
Bryn and Rongar had seen their captain fall. Praying that   
he was all right, they worked at keeping the rest of the   
riders from killing anyone else, especially the sorceress   
who had abandoned every thought and was sitting almost in   
the middle of the rode hunched over Sinbad.   
  
Bryn glared at the fourth rider, anger filling her for what   
they had brought upon their group. Suddenly the fourth man   
went flying out of his saddle and landed in a heap on the   
ground. Rongar turned to look at Bryn, surprised. She   
shrugged her shoulders; she still hadn't gotten the hang of   
moving things with her eyes.  
  
Rongar took his daggers and killed the fifth rider, but   
before anyone could reach the sixth one he sent a lightning   
bolt back at the group. It struck right in front of them,   
sending Rongar and Bryn flying into the tent in back of   
them.   
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From the center of the town, Forouz and Doubar heard the   
cries from the street. Stepping out from under the tent   
they saw a fireball knock a black rider off his horse.   
"Come on little buddy, show time." Doubar said, as he   
reached for the nearest thing to knock the riders off their   
horses with. Propped up against the tent there were two   
spears. The two friends each grabbed one of them. They   
crouched down waiting for the opportunity, when the riders   
drew closer the two men stepped forward and threw the   
spears, catching both riders and sending them to the   
ground.   
  
"Come on little buddy, lets go find the others." Doubar   
said, taking off in the direction the riders had come. In   
their wake they had left a path of devastation and   
destruction.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bryn and Rongar picked themselves up off the ground. They   
ran over to where Maeve lay crying over Sinbad's still   
form. At that time Doubar and Forouz reached the scene.   
"What happened?" Came Doubar's concerned voice, when he saw   
Sinbad his voice caught in his throat. "No!" He hit his   
knees next to Maeve who had finally stopped sobbing.   
  
She looked up at Doubar, tears still in her eyes. "I never   
got a chance to tell him..." she murmured, her tears   
starting anew.  
  
Doubar pulled the young girl to him in a fierce hug, "He   
knew lass, and he loved you just as much, even if he was to   
stubborn to admit it." Doubar said, "And don't you ever   
doubt that." The two friends clung to each other,   
comforting one another.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness had fallen on the little Island. What had happened   
that day hadn't been discussed. No one cared, all that   
mattered was the fact that one of them hadn't made it. What   
was left of the crew stood around a wooden casket that held   
the body of Captain Sinbad.   
  
There wasn't a dry eye among the group. Maeve sniffed every   
now and then as Doubar talked about their adventures and   
the good times they had. Bryn hadn't been with the crew   
very long but she had feelings for the sea captain. Forouz   
was beside himself with guilt. If he hadn't burnt the ropes   
they wouldn't have had to stop. Rongar was trying to be   
strong but a tear escaped from his eye also.  
  
"May no one ever forget the happiness that Sinbad brought   
upon this earth. May no one forget the kindness he showed   
and the things he did to save people from the forces of   
Evil." Doubar's voice broke and he turned away, "I love you   
little brother."   
  
The casket was lit and pushed out into the sea. It was   
where the captain belonged.   
  
Maeve came over and put her arms around Doubar and laid her   
head on his shoulder. Together they walked to the inn where   
they had been offered rooms. The other three trailed   
silently behind the two.  
  
One of the surviving Elders approached them. "Rest tonight.   
Everything will be clear in the morning." He told them,   
sympathy shining in his eyes.   
  
They all knew that sleep was the last thing any of them   
would be doing that night. They had lost Sinbad.  
  
  
To be continued. Depending on the amount of encouragement I   
receive...hint hint. 


	2. Day One, all over again

Maeve stood by the railing staring out into the sky. It was   
late in the afternoon and the sun was setting, leaving the   
sky a mixture of deep blue, pinks and purples. Sea mist   
rose from the water and rolled over the railing, covering   
the ship in a light fog.   
  
She felt Sinbad approach her and was surprised when he   
grabbed her by the arm, turning her to face him and hauling   
her up against him, "Maeve," he whispered, his voice husky.   
Before she could respond he crushed his lips to hers in a   
passionate kiss.   
  
Momentarily stunned, Maeve didn't respond at first, she   
simply stood there and allowed Sinbad to kiss her for all   
he was worth.  
  
A few seconds passed before she gained enough of her senses   
back to respond. Finally able to move, she brought her   
hands up around his neck and returned his kiss. Her brain   
couldn't process the information fast enough. Did this mean   
he felt the same way? Were they finally going to take that   
next step?  
  
"Maeve, I.." before Sinbad could finish his sentence the   
scene faded and Maeve was pulled from her dream by a loud   
and persistent knocking on her cabin door. "Are you   
planning on joining the rest of the living?!" Bryn called   
from the other side of the door. Maeve grumbled as she   
pushed the covers back and grabbed her clothes. She was   
never going to get to see how that dream ended.  
  
Maeve emerged from below deck to be greeted by Sinbad's   
rather perky voice calling, "Ah, she awakes!"  
  
Her eyebrows lifted as a sense of familiarity washed over   
her. That had happened before, hadn't? Quickly shaking the   
thought from her head, she smiled as she sauntered over to   
him, getting as close as she dared she replied, "Can't a   
girl get some beauty sleep every now and then?" she asked.  
  
His breath caught in his throat at her proximity. "You   
don't need any beauty sleep," he whispered, his voice deep   
with passion. Their eyes locked and they dared the other to   
take the first step. Sinbad was the first to break the gaze   
and step back.  
  
Once again Maeve frowned. She was positive that whole scene   
had happened before. Either that or she was losing her   
mind. It was probably the second one.   
  
Suddenly a loud explosion erupted through the air from the   
other side of the ship and a piece of wood came flying   
threw the air at Sinbad and Maeve. "Duck!" he yelled,   
grabbing her and pushing her down. "Forouz what in the name   
of Allah are you doing?" Sinbad asked, slightly angry.   
"Look out the rope is burning!" he shouted. Several men ran   
to get buckets of water but by the time they got back the   
rope had burned to nothing.  
  
"Oops." Forouz said, putting his hand up to his mouth.  
  
"Now we have to find some place that sells rope," Sinbad   
said, looking at his remorseful friend. He couldn't stop   
the smile from forming and soon the whole crew was   
laughing, except for Maeve who was starting to feel a bit   
uneasy.  
  
"Forouz, what would we do without you little buddy?" Doubar   
asked, standing next to the scientist. He gave the little   
man a pat on the back and almost knocked him over.  
  
"Excuse me Captain but there is an Island not far ahead."   
Came a meek voice from behind the group.  
  
"Good work Gustaph. Lets set sail with the sails we have   
and hope we get there!" Sinbad yelled, still laughing a   
little. "We needed a little vacation time anyway." Sinbad   
said, as he patted his brother on the back. He was grinning   
from ear to ear.  
  
Maeve was certain that there was magic at work here. She   
couldn't put her finger on it but something terrible was   
about to happen. She walked over to the side of the ship   
and called for Dermit. The hawk came and perched on her   
arm. Telepathically communicating with her pet she asked   
him if he had seen anything.   
  
"No malady, although I share your uneasiness." Dermit   
replied.  
  
Figuring she was merely over reacting she squashed the   
nervous feeling inside of her and joined the others.  
  
Just as before, the harbor was empty. "I wonder where   
everyone is?" Doubar asked.  
  
"A Festival," Maeve whispered, something nagging at her in   
the back of her mind.  
  
"How do you know?" Forouz asked, coming to stand beside the   
sorceress.  
  
"Just a feeling…" She replied, her voice trailing off.  
  
"Is there something wrong Maeve?" Sinbad questioned, coming   
to stand next to her. There was concern in his eyes as he   
peered down at her.  
  
"I don't know, I don't have a good feeling about this."   
Maeve told him, a cold wind blew over her and she shivered.  
  
The group started down the dirt path and soon grew closer   
to the happy cheers of the festival.  
  
"Are you getting psychic powers on me Maeve?" Sinbad asked,   
laughing.   
  
"Maybe," She replied, smiling up at him.  
  
In front of them an old gray haired woman in a long green   
dress walked up to the group, "Welcome strangers! We are   
celebrating our good fortune." She started but was   
interrupted by Maeve.  
  
"Forty years this island has been running and they are   
honoring all their elders from the five neighboring towns."   
She explained, her eyes growing wide. She turned to meet   
Sinbad's surprised expression, "It just popped into my   
head…" her voice trailed off again.  
  
"Ah we have a psychic in our presence. Perhaps you would   
like to become part of the entertainment?" The woman asked.   
At Maeve's alarmed expression she laughed, "Or maybe not.   
Anyways, go ahead and have a look around." The woman said,   
wondering off to greet a few other people.  
  
Doubar and Forouz started to head for the food table but   
Maeve stopped them, "I think we should stick together. That   
uneasy feeling is growing." She said, turning her worried   
eyes to Sinbad. He nodded his head and motioned them to   
follow him.  
  
"Lets go have a look around." He suggested.   
  
"Wow, I've never seen so much stuff on display." Bryn   
breathed, fingering a peace of brown material.   
  
"They have to have ropes around here somewhere," Sinbad   
muttered to the group.   
  
Maeve was silent as they came towards the sword fighting.   
She gazed around her trying to figure out what was giving   
her such an uneasy feeling.   
  
She glanced a few feet ahead of her at a couple that was   
arguing. The young man had a hold of the woman's arms and   
was yelling something at her. Maeve couldn't make out what   
he was saying but she could see fear in his eyes.  
  
A few seconds later a shrill scream pierced through the air   
and several men wearing black robes came galloping into the   
town on black stallions. They held bows in their hands and   
were shooting them off randomely. One struck en elderly man   
wearing a white robe.  
  
Maeve watched stunned, as the young man cried out in horror   
as an arrow killed the lady he had been arguing with.   
Suddenly, Maeve sucked in a deep breath as she was hit with   
image after image. It was all coming back to her in a   
million of still shots just flipping through her memory in   
quick succession. Off in the distance she heard Sinbad yell   
for them to take action and as he did the scene where   
Sinbad dies came to her.  
  
Turning around she saw Sinbad pick up a potted vase and   
throw it at the first rider, knocking him down. "Noooo!"   
She screamed, and as everything happened in slow motion she   
threw herself in front of him, shielding him from the arrow   
meant to kill him.  
  
"Maeve," he croaked out just before she fell limply in his   
arms.  
  
Looking up at him, fighting to hold onto life for a little   
bit longer she whispered, "this happened before." She   
started, "except last time you died. I couldn't go threw   
that again." She said, tears slipping down her cheeks. She   
sucked in one painful breath and then another.  
  
"Why Maeve, why didn't you just let me take the arrow?" He   
sobbed, cradling her to him. The roles were now reversed   
but the outcome the same.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"No," Sinbad cried, desperately clutching her to him.   
  
Around him the others were still fighting, each of them   
oblivious to the fact that this day had already happened.   
Maeve's words to Sinbad hadn't registered in his own pain   
filled mind, all he could think about was the fact that his   
one true love had saved his life but in return had given up   
hers.  
  
Like before, Bryn glared at the fourth rider sending him   
flying out of his saddle and landing in a heap on the   
ground.   
  
Rongar once again grabbed his daggers and killed the fifth   
rider.   
  
Unlike the last time though, Doubar and Forouz were with   
them. Grabbing some of Rongar's daggers, Doubar launched a   
couple at the sixth rider, taking him out.  
  
Forouz had pulled out some of his exploding sticks and   
threw it at the seventh rider, taking him out also.  
  
All of the black riders had been stopped and only one of   
the Elder's had been killed.  
  
Finally able to check on their friend, Doubar, Forouz, Bryn   
and Rongar ran over to where Sinbad was clutching Maeve's   
still form.  
  
"What happened?" Came Doubar's concerned voice, "Is she all   
right?" When he saw the look in Sinbad's eyes, he knew.   
"No!"   
  
He looked up at Doubar, tears still in his eyes. "I never   
got a chance to tell her..." he murmured, still clutching   
his beloved sorceress to him. "She saved my life Doubar."   
He sounded surprised, almost unbelieving. Yet here she   
lies, in his arms, gone from him forever.  
  
Doubar pulled his younger brother to him in a fierce hug,   
"I'm sorry little brother, we will all miss her."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the previous time, darkness came over the island and the   
group found themselves standing over a wooden casket. This   
time with Maeve stuck inside.  
  
None of the shipmates had a clue about what was going on.   
Dermit sat perched on a tree limb squawking indignantly as   
if to say, "Don't you all realize what is happening? She   
tried to tell you."   
  
There wasn't a dry eye among the group as they watched the   
casket float away.   
  
Doubar looked to his little brother who hadn't been able to   
contain his grief. He wasn't sure if Sinbad would survive   
losing her once again.   
  
The group slowly made their way back to the Inn. Sleep   
didn't come easily for the group. Soon the sun would rise   
and the day would begin anew.   
  
  
To be continued and going to get a lot more exciting, I   
promise. Please R&R or I wont let Maeve come back. 


	3. It happens again

The bright morning sun arose in the sky and shone its warm rays across the deck of the nomad. Sunlight peeked through a small round lookout window in the cabin of one sorceress, causing her to stir. Moaning, she put a hand up to her head. Her eyes shot open and she searched her chest frantically for an arrow and a puncture wound. Finding none, she frowned. 'I should be dead, why am I not dead?"  
Maeve remembered in vivid clarity what had happened the day before.  
  
Suddenly there was a persistent knocking as before, and the same voice calling out, "Are you planning to join the land of the living?!"  
  
Maeve's eye widened when she heard the familiar greeting.  
Throwing the covers back she climbed out of bed. "This cant be happening, its just not possible. No kind of magic can make time stand still." Shaking her head she opened her cabin door and made her way to the surface, already knowing what she would be greeted with.  
  
  
Above deck Sinbad was fighting the burning desire to go check on Maeve, to make sure she was still breathing below deck in her cabin. He knew the thought was ridiculous. They hadn't left the ship in the past three days and nothing aboard could harm her except for Forouz's exploding sticks.  
  
At that time Maeve came walking out of the cabin, she had a frown on her face and her expression was grim. "Ah,…"  
  
"She awakes, I know, and I don't need my beauty sleep." She grumbled.  
  
"How did you know.."  
  
She cast her eyes heavenward and wondered how she was to explain this. Would they believe her? Did she even believe herself? "Because its happened before, all of this has happened before." She said calmly, trying to appear nonchalant. She couldn't let them see that she was scared, that wouldn't help in getting them to believe her. "This day has repeated itself twice now Sinbad," she began, putting her hand on his arm. "We both died." The last was whispered as she gazed pleadingly into his eyes, hoping he would believe her.  
  
"Maeve? Are you all right?" Sinbad asked, reaching out and grasping her by the shoulders so he could look into her eyes. He could always tell if she were hiding something from him by the way her eyes wouldn't meet his.  
  
"I'm fine," out of the corner of her eye she saw Forouz working to make some bigger and better exploding sticks and she quickly headed over to him. "Wait, don't!" She yelled, she reached over and grabbed all of the material and threw them over board.  
  
"Maeve! I was in the middle of making more…" Forouz said, shocked that Maeve would do something so bold and rude.  
  
"Yes I know but that is what causes everything! That is why we always dock at the same port, that is why we all keep getting killed!" She screamed. "And you all don't believe me."  
  
"Yeah well now we have to stop for some more materials so I can finish making my exploding sticks." Forouz said, angrily.  
  
"Excuse me Captain but there is an Island not far ahead."  
Came a meek voice from behind the group.  
  
"Good work Gustaph. Lets set sail with the sails we have and hope we get there!" Sinbad yelled, still laughing a little. "We needed a little vacation time anyway." Sinbad said, as he patted his brother on the back. He was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Fine, I guess no matter what we are destined to stop on this Island." Maeve muttered, "Since we are going we stay away from the sword fighting, and no food for Doubar or  
Forouz."  
  
Forouz and Doubar exchanged looks of horror. No food?  
  
  
Once again the ship docked and the group headed into town.  
Before the elderly woman could approach them, Maeve grabbed Sinbad by the arm and drug the whole group to the left side of the town.  
  
The road to the left looked very similar to the other side and it also met in the center where the sword fighting was.  
This time however the group got a good view of exactly where the riders came from. There weren't just seven of them, there was about fifteen and they split down the middle, half going one way, half going the other.  
  
Maeve searched around frantically for any of the elder's but none were on this path.  
  
"Who are these guys?" Sinbad asked, drawing his sword.  
  
"I don't know but they are here to kill the town elder's and if we don't save each and every one of them, we will be doomed to start this day over again." Maeve said, as she tried to think of a quick solution to this problem.  
  
"How do you know this?" Bryn asked.  
  
"I told you, this day has happened before." Maeve said, her eyes watching the riders get closer. She gasped as she saw one of the rider's lifts his hands,and a ray of fire shoots from his fingertips. The group flinched back but they were directly in the line of fire. 


	4. Maeve sarts planning

Maeve was sleeping peaceful in her room. She smiled contentedly as her favorite dream played itself out behind her closed eyelids. Sinbad leaned in to bestow a kiss upon her lips when he reached around and pounded loudly on the railing.  
  
Wait, that wasn't right. Why would he be pounding on the railing...  
  
Her sleep-muddled brain finally registered the fact that someone was pounding on her cabin door and not on any railing. She grumbled and buried her head beneath the covers and let out a small scream. "No, I am not entering the land of the living because every time I do I die anyway!" She yelled. What was going on?  
  
Bryn peeked her head inside the room, "Are you all right?"  
  
Angry, Maeve formed a fireball and threw it at Bryn, turning her into shipmate barbeque. "I have always wanted to do that." Maeve grumbled. Getting up she stalked past the ashes that were Bryn and up to the upper deck where  
  
Sinbad was.  
  
"Ah, she awakes," Sinbad called once he caught sight of the sorceress. For some reason that one phrase seemed to irk her and she balled up her fists and tried to convince herself that if she killed him she would never find out if the real Sinbad kisses as good as the dream Sinbad, although lately it didn't seem to matter.  
  
As soon as she thought that an idea formed in her head. She smiled a secretive smile as she sauntered over to where  
  
Sinbad stood. Her smile grew as she took notice of his slack jaw and wide eyes. When she got to him she stood as close as she could get, sliding her arms around his neck, she brought his mouth down to hers in a fiery hot kiss.  
  
When their lips connected it was pure magic. To Maeve's delight kissing the real Sinbad was better than anything she had ever imagined. The kiss ended when the pair were forced to come up for air.  
  
Around them everyone stared in shock. Doubar was smiling, glad that the two of them were finally moving their relationship along.  
  
Fouruz had been in the middle of lighting one of his sticks and was oblivious to the fact that he had caught one of the barrels on fire. The place erupted in flames.  
  
Seeing the fire, Sinbad was the first to break out of the trance, "Quick, someone grab some water!"  
  
Rongar was already on his way with a bucket and he threw it at the flames, putting them out and drenching Fouruz.  
  
"Thanks Rongar," Fouruz responded, wringing out his clothes.  
  
"I guess this means a trip to the nearest port." Doubar said, already lowering the rowboat.  
  
Sinbad looked around thoughtfully, "Has anyone seen Bryn?"  
  
His question was met with silence.  
  
Maeve sighed and shook her head. She still had no clue on how to stop the day from repeating itself. She walked over to the side of the ship and called for Dermit. He came swooping down and landed on her arm. She reached up and ran her hand down his neck and chest. "Hey there, I need you to be my eyes. Go!" Dermit knew exactly what his mistress wanted and he set out to do just that.  
  
"hey Maeve, have you seen Bryn? We're about to leave." Sinbad asked.  
  
Maeve swallowed nervously and looked around, trying to think up an excuse. It wouldn't do to upset the crew, even if the day would start over again. "She is umm…not feeling well, she is resting."  
  
"Oh. Should I look in on her?"  
  
"Oh no, you would only wake her up." Maeve covered quickly. Seeming to accept this, Sinbad nodded and the crew climbed into the boat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group wondered through the market place, with Maeve keeping a close eye on everything that went on. From the places where the elder's stood to the actions of every one of her fellow shipmates, Maeve watched their every move.  
  
To soon the riders descended on the town bringing with them a reign of terror and destruction. Maeve saw the first Elder die and then the second one. She looked up and observed the overhead above the first two Elder's. A plan was forming in her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*  
  
Three women dressed in black, weaving large threads of string, shook their heads. The scene from the market played out and when the crew died several strings broke. The scene continued on now, with just Maeve. But soon her own strand broke, for her power alone could not stop the evil that was yet to come. Once her strand was broken the other strings that weaved a net of the rest of the world broke also.   
  
Sad, and forlorn, the three women set to work, weaving the strands back together, rewinding time, rewinding it back to that fateful day and defying all rules of fate to do so. For until the crew got it right, time as they knew it would stop or else the destruction of the world was imminent. 


	5. It is Finished

Maeve sat in her room hunched over her spell book. After a full night of incantations and potion brewing and whispered words, all she could do was pray that her spell work.   
  
"MAEVE!" Came a cry from just outside her door followed by three powerful knocks on her door that shook it in its frame. Oh yeah, must have worked.  
  
She walked over and opened the door, Sinbad stood there, an expression of horror on his face. He grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her up against him. "I had the worst dream. It felt so real." He held her tighter, closing his eyes and burying his face in her neck.   
  
Maeve smiled and hugged him back. "It was no dream Sinbad, it was a memory. It happened and today we are going to prevent it from happening again."  
  
"You? Died?" He said, his voice full of anguish.  
  
"Yes, as did you and the rest of the crew. Multiple times. How much did the dream show you?" Maeve asked, her brow crinkling.  
  
"Maeve! Sinbad!" Doubar called, charging out of his cabin. He came over to the both of them and grabbed them in a fierce hug. "Thank the heavens it was just a dream!  
  
Bryn walked out of her cabin, a curious look on her face, "I dreamed the same thing. Could it be a prophecy?"  
  
"In a way," Maeve responded. "More like a vision of what happened already and might happen in the future if everything doesn't go smoothly today. We don't have much time, so if you all don't want your worst nightmare to come true," She glanced at Sinbad. "I suggest you get this boat headed in the right direction." She moved her gaze from Sinbad and focused on the rest of them. "And then we all sit down and listen carefully. We have a lot of planning to do and only a few hours to do it in."  
  
"Why couldn't you have said something last night?" Doubar asked.  
  
"Because you all were dead last night." Maeve said matter of factly. "I have relived this day a few times already, it was time I made you all remember as well."  
  
"Oh, that's why I was alive the next day in my dream." Forouz said, his scientific mind working in over drive.  
  
Maeve just nodded.  
  
"Alright crew, lets move!" Sinbad shouted.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later they were docking at the Island.   
  
"We don't have time to explain to them what is going to happen. They wont understand or believe us and we don't have time to make them." Maeve told them.  
  
"You all know the plan. Good luck." Sinbad said.  
  
They all split, heading for their positions. Dermit was up in the sky, playing look out. The riders were coming.   
  
Sinbad, Maeve and Doubar took the road to the right where they waited for eight of the horsemen to enter. Up above Maeve heard Dermit screech and knew that the riders had just come around the bend in the forest path.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the other side, Bryn, Rongar and Forouz were setting up his explosive sticks in hopes that they could take out at least half if not all of the riders. With the sticks set in place they each took a spot on the road, and waited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sinbad positioned himself in front of the two Elders but within a good distance as to not raise alarm. Maeve was up the road a ways preparing to take out some of them with fireballs. Doubar was across the road from him, daggers at his side. Dermit gave another screech. The riders were here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Forouz had spent most of the trip there wondering how to get his sticks to all light at once without the riders spotting him. His moment of genius came while walking through town. String was definitely the answer. He pulled out all of the exploding sticks he had, save one or two, and lined them across the road where the path split. He took the string and attacked it to each wick. Standing back he observed his handy work. 'Not bad Forouz old boy.' He chuckled to himself.   
  
Above Dermit squawked, signaling his clue to light the fuse. No sooner had he lit the fuse, the riders rounded the corner. He dived behind the bushes and waited.   
  
Seconds later the three front horsemen were passing the sticks, too intent on their targets, they never saw it coming. The first explosion went off sending them flying from their horses. The other two who had started down the other path were blindsided and thrown. The ten horses behind them were spooked and they reared up, refusing to go but their riders spurred them on. The seven who turned towards Forouz were in for a surprise as he lit his remaining stick and threw it at the group. It exploded in front of the last rider sending him to the ground with the rest of his fallen friends.  
  
Bryn was ready for the riders, letting a spear fly through the air, taking out the lead. Rongar let two daggers fly through the air and hit the second and third Riders. The fourth lifted his hand to shoot the cross bow but was lifted out of his seat and hurled backwards toward the fifth rider. They were both knocked to the ground. Bryn went in to finish them off, unaware that the sixth rider had aimed his bow at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maeve saw eight horsemen round the corner on her side. She threw two fireballs in succession before being forced to dive behind a barrel from flying arrows.  
  
Sinbad saw the fireballs hit two of the horsemen, giving him his cue to push the two Elders behind some crates. "Get down!" He hollered at them, the Elders were too stunned to do anything else other then comply. Standing back up, Sinbad threw a spear, catching the lead rider and sending him to the ground.   
  
Doubar was in the same stance on the other side and let a dagger fly, hitting the second one. Arrows from the rest of them forced the two brothers to dive to safety.   
  
As the last three horsemen passed under the cloth overhang, Maeve threw a lightning bolt at the supporting pole, causing it to collapse and briefly trapping them underneath.  
  
One horsemen still remained and it was quickly approaching a scared woman in the street. "SINBAD!" Maeve yelled, motioning towards the woman. She pulled her arm back, a fireball in her hand, and went to launch it. A light headiness passed over her and she slumped forward, the fireball hitting the ground. "I can't," She whispered, gasping for air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"BRYN!" Forouz yelled, running towards her, "Look out!" He pointed towards the sixth rider.  
  
Bryn's head snapped up in the direction of the rider just in time to see him raise his arm. She ran two steps before going into a roll, the arrow just grazing her arm. In that same instance Forouz had picked up a potted vase, hurled it at the rider, and surprisingly caught him in the head before he had the chance to fire off another arrow.  
  
Standing up, Bryn shot Forouz a look of gratitude. At that time the two riders that Bryn had thrown off were just standing up and looking for revenge. "It's play time." Bryn whispered as Rongar and Forouz came over to back her up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last horseman had already passed Sinbad and was barreling down towards Doubar. Sinbad would never make it in time and there were no spears left to throw.   
  
Thinking fast, Doubar lifted a heavy barrel and through it in the path of the rider. It deterred him long enough for Sinbad to spot a rope attached between the buildings that was used to hang merchandise on. Grabbing a hold of it, he swung around the horseman and picked the girl up, dropping her in Doubar's arms and landing next to them. The rider rode on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the other side, Bryn and Rongar had just finished off the last two riders. "We should go see if Sinbad needs any help," Bryn said, her breath coming out in short gasps.  
  
Rongar nodded and they headed off towards the sword-fighting match.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Maeve came closer, the two Elder's were just standing up. "Sinbad, the other three Elders, they must be in the front, where that rider is heading. You have to get to them." Maeve said, urgency in her voice. At that time the three riders who had been stuck under the overhang were just crawling out. "I can handle these guys. You and Doubar go."  
  
Sinbad gave her an unsure look but nodded and raced towards the front of the town.  
  
Maeve turned towards the last three as Bryn, Rongar and Forouz rounded the corner.  
  
"Rongar! Quick! Sinbad and Doubar headed to the front to save the other Elders, you're the fastest one here." Maeve pleaded.  
  
Rongar nodded and took off, catching up to them in no time, leaving the other three to finish off the riders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trying to get his attention, Sinbad called out to the rider, "Hey big guy! Over here!"  
  
Momentarily off track, the rider turned to look at Sinbad. He raised his arm to fire off an arrow but a dagger dug itself into his back. His eyes widened in shock as he slipped off the horse and landed on the ground with a thud. The horse kept on riding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Far above the sky, hidden among the stars, three women smiled and nodded their heads, weaving one single strand. In a pool of water sitting in a basin, the scene from the market played. However, it did not stop there as it usually did for this group. It continued and as it did another strand began. The events of this one day could not have ended in any other way for the breaking of the strand would have caused other strands to become unwoven, and man kind to die.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was just rising above the ocean when Maeve woke up. She steeled herself against the knock she knew would come, but it never did. She heaved a big sigh of relief. Getting up, she dressed and headed above deck where she met Sinbad at the railing.  
  
"Good morning Captain," Maeve greeted, smiling.  
  
"Good morning Maeve," Sinbad said, a mischievous smile on his face. "What? No good morning kiss like the one you gave me the third time yesterday repeated itself?" He asked suggestively.  
  
Maeve smiled, "You remembered that?" A blush tented her cheeks and she dropped her gaze.  
  
"How could I forget." He said, placing two of his fingers under her chin and forcing her to meet his gaze. He waited patiently.  
  
She didn't disappoint him. She reached up and laced her arms behind his neck, pressing her lips to his.   
  
And for one brief moment time stopped.  
  
The End.  
  
p.s. In the background an irate woman was yelling, "You killed me with a fireball!?" but the happy couple didn't hear a thing.  
  
Oh and the writer did change one minor detail. I added in something about a boy and a sorcerer but I don't remember where I was going with that so I cut it out. If you think I should add it back in then your thoughts on how I should do so are welcome.   
  
A special "Thank You!!!" to those who reviewed, if you hadn't this would have NEVER gotten finished. I blame it on school and a bad case of writers block. I hope the ending met your expectations. Any constructive criticism is more then welcome, along with anything else you deem necessary. ;)  
  
  
  
p.s.s: I proofread this thing but I cant always catch grammar mistakes. If anyone wants this job, by all means... 


End file.
